


Rin and Sesshomaru Moments

by KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Birth, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Marriage, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing mature Rin. This story might become an actual story or just drabbles of Rin and Sesshomaru. It will range with many different moments of their time together. I don't own the characters.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this will become an actual story or multiple one-shots of drabbles. But will see. This is totally going to be different from what I usually write. I'm attempting to write mature Rin.**

**All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Without her we wouldn't have these amazing characters.**

** Visiting A Friend **

Late one evening Rin sat along a huge lake, hidden within the forest, far from Edo village. She had been traveling for several days. She made the decision to take time for herself and visit another village to see her friend Kōtonī on her own. They had been best friends since she started to live with Kaede.

At fourteen Kōtonī was married to a boy they all grew up with and moved so that he could be a fisherman for work. Now that she was becoming a new mother, Rin wanted to be there when she gave birth. She was excited because they made a promise at a very young age that they would be aunts to each other's children and to be there for the birth. "Just a few more days and I'll be there. Oh! I can't wait to see Kōtonī and Katsumi."

As the night led on, Rin remained fully awake, looking at the beauty of nature in front of her. The water was calm, except for a few fish jumping out and splashing in a few places. A few minutes passed and a few sika doe's and their young fawns came out from the forest to get a late night drink. They were about twenty feet away from where she sat. Some of the deer were dark brown and some others were black, with white spots.

One little fawn took notice of Rin, stuck his nose out to sniff the air and flopped his ears. She in return remained still and smiled at the youngling. He bleated a few meh's her way, almost talking to her. In a hush tone she whispered, "and a good evening to you." A small bit of time passed and the deer headed back within the forest and Rin turned in for the night. Warm and cozy by the campfire.

The following morning Rin was on the road again heading for the sea where her friend lived. It was bright and sunny and there were no clouds in the sky. She thought, "another beautiful day on this journey. I'll walk for a few hours, take a break for lunch and continue on afterward."

The day Rin left everyone insisted that she have someone go with her on this trip. She told them she would be fine, thanked them for their offer and would be back in a few weeks. This would be the longest journey Rin would go on her own. She only ever traveled just to another village several miles down from her home. She seeked for fabric to make kimonos for herself and ones she called family. She loved to sew all types of garments. On this trip she had a gift of little kimonos for the newborn. It was a dream job of hers to sell kimonos and yukatas from newborns to adults.

Rin no longer walked barefoot and wore the typical sandals all girls wore. The only time she went without shoes was to run through open fields. Being sixteen it didn't bother her what people thought of her personality. If she saw an open field and was not busy, she would run through it. The grass tickled her feet, which made her giggle. She would try to catch butterflies during the day and fireflies at night. She loved running through small puddles of water after a big rain storm. It made her feel like a kid again.

Her life growing up in a new village has changed her through the years. She no longer resented humans and grew accustomed to living a normal human life again. Everyone who lived within the village welcomed her with open arms. It made her happy knowing she was being treated with respect. No bandits ever attacked thanks to Inuyasha keeping watch, which made her feel a lot safer.

Even though Rin had made friends with the other boys and girls who lived in Edo, she and Kōtonī were glued to the hip. They would play in the fields, eat their meals by the river and sometimes take small naps under camphor trees.

The only time the girls weren't together was when Lord Sesshomaru made his visits. Rin would tell him all the stories she could about her new life and most were about her best friend. He was glad to see she was happy with her life in Edo. She never once asked him when they could travel again.

Afternoon came, Rin's feet were sore and called to rest in a hot spring. She found one just right off the road and found her favorite fruits of apples and watermelon to snack on.

Rin's life had changed a lot through the years. She made the decision to stay within the village and help those when needed, especially Lady Kaede who she considered as a grandmother. Lady Kaede was growing older and moving slower. So Rin helped her out the most with stuff around the hut, checking on the female villagers who were expecting babies or gathering food to make meals. She did miss traveling with her lord, but her heart called to stay within the village. Lady Kaede was feeling better these days and Rin made the decision to visit her friend. She knew if her granny needed any help, Kagome and the others were there to help.

Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her body was hourglass shaped with attractive curves. Her breasts were full and plump. Raven hair that was once wild and crazy, now flew down her back and ended past her waist. She was tall and legs that went on for miles. They were slim and smooth to the touch. Her skin was peachy white, with rosy cheeks. Her lips were a light pink.

Time and another day had gone by and Rin finally made it to the sea. When her sandals touched the sand, she removed them and then darted to her friend Kōtonī's hut. It wasn't too far from where she was. The hut resides several yards from the shore. Rin was thirty feet away when she saw her best friend outside hanging up laundry. She called out, "Kōtonī."

The soon to be mother turned her head fast to see her best friend Rin now beside her. The girls very carefully hugged one another and tears ran down both their red cheeks. "Rin, you finally made it."

They both pulled back to look at each other and Rin replied, "yes, I'm so happy to see you after all this time. How are you feeling?"

"Never better. This baby is close to being ready." Kōtonī was inches taller than Rin. Same figure and build. Skin tan from the sun with freckles all over. Short dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh!" She placed a hand to her belly and then placed Rin's hand up against it, "the baby is kicking."

Rin couldn't help but smile, "wow! A feisty baby. Haha, just like you."

"Yep, haha. Come inside, we'll have some tea and catch up." Inside was any normal sized family hut. One huge room that consisted of where a family would eat, sleep and hangout. Kōtonī passed Rin and herself some tea and soon asked, "how are things in Edo?"

"All is well. Everyone is healthy and happy. The village is growing. Kagome and Inuyasha finally are expecting their first child. Miroku and Sango are now expecting their sixth," Rin answered.

Kōtonī raised an eyebrow towards Rin. "Are they still shooting for ten babies?"

"Haha, yep. They're always so busy," Rin laughed.

"So anything new about you? Any guy you fall in love with yet?" Kōtonī asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Rin took a sip of her tea before she said, "not yet. I've been so busy helping granny Kaede that I don't notice the men."

"Girl, I was hoping you'd be with a guy by now. We got to keep our promise to be aunts to each other's children."

"I know. I'm still waiting for the right one to come along." By the right guy she hoped they would ask her what she wanted, not what they wanted. Also allow her to make decisions at times.

"I agree, you'll know when the right guy comes around," Kōtonī smiled brightly to Rin. "How's your lord been?"

"Umm...I guess he's doing well. I haven't seen him in two years. Jaken always brings me stuff from him, with a note attached to the parcel," Rin explained. She knew he's been working on building his empire. It was a vision of his for years, even before she existed.

"Really? His home is actually just far east of here. Maybe twenty or so miles down the road. He sometimes comes out here to check on us," she announced.

The news shocked Rin so much she had to ask, "how often does he come out here?"

Kōtonī had to think about that. "Let's see...maybe twice a month. So every other week he comes here. Which should be this week actually. So you might be able to see him again. How exciting, right?"

Rin softly smiled, "yes." To change the subject she asked, "how's Katsumi?"

"He's good. Out working. He'll be home later tonight. Which reminds me, I need to decide what to make tonight for dinner for us three. What are you in the mood for Rin?"

A cool breeze blew through the door, "maybe hot stew. Haha. I'll help you make it."

"Thank you, Rin. Why don't we go out and get some fresh vegetables and some beef?"

The girls took their time to gather the food to make the mixed vegetable and beef stew for their dinner. They even stopped by the shore to see Katsumi bringing in a net full of fish for the villagers. It was just a quick hello before he headed back out on the boat with the other male villagers.

Back inside as the food was prepped and ready to be cooked, Rin remembered the gifts she brought. "Kōtonī, I have a few things for you."

"Rin you didn't have to get me anything," Kōtonī said, shocked.

"Haha, I knew you would say that. It's actually for the baby," Rin said, pulling out a wrapped parcel. "Here you go."

Kōtonī gently took the wrapped clothes from Rin, untied the knot and opened to several colorful printed kimonos. "Wow! Rin, did you make all of these?"

"I did. The one on the bottom is for you after the little one is born."

"You have so much talent. Thank you," they each hugged one another.

Later that night after they all ate dinner Kōtonī went into labor. The contractions and her water broke very quickly. Rin had her lay down on a hay bed and made orders for Katsumi to fetch some fresh clean water to steam. She needed it after the baby was born to clean off. He also made him call for the village elder, so she could have an extra set of hands to help with the delivery. Rin quietly asked, "how are you feeling Kōtonī?"

"I'm in pain, but it will be all worth it in the end. I'm surprised my water broke this quickly. From what we're taught, it could take hours for the baby to come," she said, breathing through the pain.

"Yes, it's quite surprising. Maybe this baby will be early for a whole bunch of stuff. Walking, talking and crawling," Rin laughed.

"Haha, you're right on that. I was the same way. So that means my baby will take after me," she rubbed her belly with gentle strokes.

"So do you have any names picked out?" Rin curiously asked.

"Satsuki if it's a girl. For a boy I was thinking of Kanta," she replied.

"Such lovely names you've picked out. This may sound funny but I already have names picked out if I were to have kids, haha."

"Really Rin? What are they?" Kōtonī asked.

"Well for a girl I have two names that I like, Towa and Setsuna. For a boy Tatsuo," she answered.

"Those are beautiful names. Wouldn't it be crazy if you had twins? I remember you telling me that one of your brothers that was killed was your twin, right?"

"Yes, it would be neat if I had twins. One of each would be lovely to have." Rin allowed a few tears to drop thinking of her late family who she dearly misses.

"Oh, Rin. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rin dried her eyes and gave her best friend a reassuring smile. "It's okay."

When the moon was in the middle of the sky, a healthy baby girl was born. A little Satsuki. Her name was given for being born in the month of May. She had little specks of brown hair and brown eyes just like her mother. "My beautiful little Satsuki. You have a family that loves you and will protect you always," she kissed her little forehead. "Rin, would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to hold my niece." Rin carefully took the baby into arms and gently rocked her back and forth. "Hello my little niece. I am your aunt Rin. You are the most precious little angel I ever saw. You are already spoiled with lots of kimonos and more to come in the future."

Weeks had passed and Rin was growing to love the village she was in. She wasn't ready to return to Edo. She wanted to stay longer. Not only to help Kōtonī around, but to see Lord Sesshomaru. A messenger from his home dropped off flyers that showed he was looking to hire for a party he was hosting. He needed servers to help with serving sake and food. But the biggest one he was looking for was a seamstress. It was one of the things she was great at. "In a few days I'll make my way to his home and ask for the position."

* * *

What do you all think of me trying for a mature Rin? What do you think Sesshomaru's reaction will be seeing Rin again after a two year hiatus? Please Review! I love getting them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Meet Again** _

Rin trekked twenty miles to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. The trip didn't seem long to her when she finally arrived. The outside of his home didn't surprise her at all. She knew a man of his status would have a castle like this, fit for a lord. Tall and dark brick walls surrounded the outside. Torches lit up every ten blocks. Guards dressed in dark imperial armor stood outside the gates. Near the guards was a line of not just humans, but also demons. "They must be here to be of service for the party?" She thought. "What kind of party was he hosting?" Was the big question on her mind.

Rin was really happy for her lord. She knew he had gained his empire. It didn't bother her that he had visited other villages. He has people to look after and make sure they have what they need. She knew if any danger were to come, he would be there in a flash to take care of the problem.

Rin got in line and waited like everyone else until they were allowed to go inside. The group that was there was mostly young women and a few men around her age. She stood there thinking, "I wonder what position they're looking for? Server or seamstress?"

Once the gates opened out came a much older female coyote demon. Her hair was blacker than the night sky. Silver specks slithered in different parts of her hair, almost like stars. Her eyes were the darkest brown and pale skin. She wore the traditional light blue serving kimono, with a white obi wrapped in place. She walked with grace and faced the group to say, "good afternoon. My name is Kei. I am the head caretaker of Lord Sesshomaru. You'll be serving him and his guest tonight. This castle you see here," her clawed hand pointed towards the dark brick wall. "Was recently finished a year ago and just finally furnished. This party is to celebrate the lord's gaining his empire.

"One of you will be given the position of sewing a haroi together by tonight for Lord Sesshomaru. So you better have fast moving hands. The rest of you will serve sake, tea and food. Now how many of you have a good hand at sewing?"

Not only did Rin raise her hand, several other girls did at the same time. She hoped she was chosen. This would give her a chance to possibly speak to her lord after two years. Kei stood in front of her eyeing her up and down. She then asked, "let me see your hands." Rin did as she was told and held out her hands. "Flip them palm side up." With her small hands flipped up, you could see needle prick holes within her fingers. Kei took Rin's hands into hers and examined for a better view. "How long have you been sewing?"

"Two or three years," she answered and hoped it was a good amount of sewing experience to get the position.

Kei still looked at Rin's hands for a few more seconds and said, "I need someone with five years or more experience." She let go of Rin's hands, "who has more experience?"

A female silver haired hanyo rose her clawed hand into the air and said, "I have three hundred year Kei." Rin looked at the girl. She was a dog demon like her lord, but half-demon and very beautiful. She didn't have fluffy dog ears like Inuyasha, but regular human ears like herself. Her eyes were in a shade of shell-pink.

Kei examined the half-demons hands and said, "you'll do. Everyone else you must wait here." The two demon women soon left.

Another person came out and they were an otter demon. They were dressed in the same traditional kimono, but with a smock around her waist. Her whole body was covered in light brown fur and her eyes were the lightest brown. "Hello ladies and gentleman. I am Kenya and I'll be needing your assistance tonight. We are under staff for this evening's event and are looking for more help. The ladies will be serving drinks of tea and sake. The men will be serving food. Each of you will be given a table to serve that will coexist with a colored cloth." She held out two sacks in front of her and said, "here in these two bags are cut up pieces of cloth. You'll each choose one and that will be your table to serve. Lord Sesshomaru's cloth is a very special pattern with the Azai symbol. It is the same pattern he wears on his haroi. Ladies will draw first."

Rin placed a hand behind her back, crossed her fingers and hoped to get the exact pattern of her lords. She watched each girl stick their hands within the sack and pull out yellow, gold, and blue colors. Kenya now came to stand in front of her. With the bag held out towards her, she stuck her right hand into the bag and moved the fabric around a little till she picked the one she wanted. Rin pulled out her hand to see that she indeed pulled out her lord's pattern. A smile broke upon her lips. Kenya said, "congratulations, you'll be serving Lord Sesshomaru this evening."

All Rin said was, "thank you." Her fingers traced the flower like pattern along the material she held. She thought, "will you be surprised to see me?"

* * *

After everyone had their set cloth, they were all led to separate rooms inside the castle to change. The girls changed into the proper blue kimono and white smock and the boys dressed in emerald green.

As they waited, Rin could hear loud commotions going on a few doors down. She knew it was Lord Sesshomaru and his guests talking amongst themselves. She had hoped to say hello when she served him, but she was given a rule that she was not allowed to speak to him at all. But she had her own way to say hello.

They were serving sake first. They were given each a round tray, a green bottle of sake and little cups. With Rin's tray in her hand she and the group of girls were led to the dining hall. She was third in line when she entered the room. She looked around and saw her lord towards the back, in the middle of the room. She saw that he was talking to his mother who she met once before and another male youkai that looked to be several centuries older than her lord.

With a deep breath she walked over to his table. Rin saw that he was sitting on the end. She already made the decision to serve him first since he was the closest to her. When she knelt down beside him, she could feel his golden eyes on her and she knew he was shocked to see her here. Remembering that she wasn't allowed to talk to him, she did the only thing she could think of and that was to slide the side of her hand against his right hand. Though it lasted just a second, for her she was grateful to be serving him that night.

As Rin served everyone else at the same table, she knew her lord was watching her very closely. Upon occasion she would glance up and look to the side for just a quick second to give him a reassuring smile. He never said a word to her. She knew he would later. Possibly hours after she left. He would follow her scent down the path she would travel. It was just a matter of time till they spoke.

* * *

Indeed time did pass and the party Rin's lord was hosting still remained on going. After she was paid for her services, she left to head back to the sea and be with her friend. She knew before too long Sesshomaru would be with her soon. He would have to make an excuse to step away for a bit so they could talk.

It was well past midnight, with the moon in the middle of the sky and stars scattered all over. The nights she enjoyed the most. It was quiet, with the occasional sounds from bugs flying around and the gentle wind blowing around her. The sounds were calming and relaxing that it would help her sleep. "I am actually feeling tired. I'll make camp for the night and continue back to the ocean in the morning."

Rin found a secluded area within the forest near a huge lake. She got a fire going and went over to a huge rock to look at the view around her. The river ran gently and smoothly. Different bugs danced along the water as they all got a drink. Some fish would jump out and get a midnight snack of flies.

Remaining where she stood, a gentle breeze blew from behind her and she knew who it was. Placing a few strands of hair behind her ear, Rin turned around and softly said, "it's been sometime hasn't, My Lord?"

The clear sky and the light from the moon glistened down on both of them. Hair blowing within the gentle breeze. Sesshomaru stepped up a few feet and said, "Rin, why are you out on this side of the country?"

She knew it was to be expected to hear the question. So she answered, "a dear friend of mine moved out here and I wanted to visit her. She had recently given birth. To answer the next question I know you're going to ask me, yes I did come out here on my own."

"Where are you heading now?" He turned to see she had already had camp set up.

Before Rin answered she took a seat near the fire. She patted the ground for him to join her as she said, "I'm resting for the night and I'll be heading back to the ocean for another few days. Then I'll be heading home to Edo." She let out a big yawn and placed her head against the bark of the tree. "I had a feeling you would follow me."

"Were you seeking work?" He quickly asked, taking his mokomoko and wrapping it around her frame. "Is serving a lord what you seek, Rin?"

With another big yawn, she quietly said, "no. I want to create and sell kimonos for people. I was hoping that I could be your seamstress tonight. But it was given to a young half-demon, just like Inuyasha."

"Hmm, get your sleep. Tomorrow I'll escort you back to the village. In a few days, I'll be walking you back to the village," he announced.

She was close to falling asleep as she whispered, "what about your party?"

"They'll be fine without me. My mother will keep them entertained. For now you sleep and I'll keep watch." For a full demon like himself, he didn't need sleep. The only time he ever needs rest is after a long battle that takes a toll on him.

Rin was still now asleep when she asked, "how have you been these past two years?" She didn't realize that she curled up against him.

"Fairing. Rest Rin, tomorrow after you wake up we'll head to the ocean."

With the last words before she passed out, "goodnight, My Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heading Back**

Rin awoke the following morning after a good night's rest. She found herself laying down on the cool hard ground. Slowly rising to sit on her butt she noticed Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. "Maybe I dreamt that I saw and spoke to him?"

She shook her head awake, rose to her feet to wash her face in the river. When her head lifted up, there sitting on some boulders was her lord. "So it wasn't really a dream, you are really here?" She was elated to see him.

Sesshomaru turned himself around to see the girl he revived from the dead all those years ago. Rin was no longer the eight year old child who followed him close to a year. She was a young woman, with hopes and dreams for her future. To his eyes she was tall, slim and very mature for her age. He watched her walk gracefully and sat on her knees in front of the lake. "You thought I was a dream?" He raised an eye brows her way.

She lightly giggled and slashed some cool water to her face, "Yeah. But it was super late last night when we talked. I hardly remember what we spoke of."

"We spoke of why you were out here and your goals of work. You said you wanted to be a seamstress?"

She rose to her feet, hands held together in front of her, as she turned to face him fully and with a smile on her lips. "Yes, I recently made some newborn kimonos for my friend's newborn baby."

"Mmh." He looked back to the lake and asked, "are you hungry?"

Rin's stomach growled as she again let out a slight giggle. "I guess that answers your question. I'll go grab some berries that'll satisfy me for the trip back."

"Take your time," he watched her walk off.

Time passed again and they were several miles down the road. They remained silent, but would look each other's way in the corner of their eyes. Rin always had a smile on her face, while Sesshomaru kept his usual demeanor with a straight line to his lips.

They passed open fields of many villagers at work and children at play. Some of the village girls ran over to Rin and handed her little white flowers as a gift, but she in return kept a few and stuck the rest in their hair, between their ears. The village boys just looked up at Sesshomaru and didn't say a word.

Before they left, a little girl no more than eight handed Rin two ears of corn that hadn't been shucked. She got down to the girls level and placed two silver shillings in the girls hand. The child's eyes lit up seeing money in the palm of her hand. She threw her arms around Rin's neck, kissed her cheek and ran off.

They were only an hour away from the shore, when Rin wanted to stop for a drink from a different river. As she scooped up some water to drink, Sesshomaru asked, "Rin, why did you give that child part of your payment?"

She didn't look his way, but towards the moon, with a smile and she answered, "I didn't want to take the food for free. She handed it to me and I thought she deserved to be paid."

"She was a child."

Rin knew how to answer with a story. "When I was her age, way before we met, I had no money to buy food. I would steal fish just so that I could eat. When I couldn't, I would go out into the woods and gather vegetables, berries and nuts so I could at least have a meal." She was now looking his way with the same soft expression, "my ways of fetching my food have changed. I no longer steal to survive. I earn money to help pay for sacks of rice for Kaede and myself. The money I gave that young girl, it will at least put one snack of rice for their dinner tonight. I hope you understand, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru only nodded his head. He knew her life before they met was tragic and miserable. She had lost her family to bandits that killed them when she was six years old. It was the same reason she became mute. She was kicked from her home and had to live in a shack by the river all alone. It had no way to keep heat and the roof needed to be repaired quite often.

Sesshomaru remembers the day they first met. He had awoken after failing in a battle for his father's sword by his half-brother Inuyasha. Rin appeared behind some bushes and he tried to scare her off by showing his fangs and red eyes. Though he made her jump with fright, he watched her swallow her fears and approach him slowly. He remembers how cautious she was and standing strong. The smell back then that wafted off of her was of dirt and grim. He remembers when she dumped a wooden cup of water on his head. Back then he knew how pissed off he was. Now looking back he quickly smiled and returned to his natural expression.

"My Lord, are you okay?"

"Yes, go eat your dinner before it burns!"

Rin had been cooking off some fish and the corn that she received earlier. "Yes!" She went to eat her meal in silence.

Sesshomaru watched how graceful Rin chewed her food. She would take small bites of her meal and chew slowly. His eyes were on her lips. He noticed how plump they were and a very light shade of pink. His golden eyes saw her brown ones glistened by the fire, almost dancing. He couldn't help but wonder if any of the village boys professed their feelings for her yet.

"My Lord, are you hungry?"

"No, are you still hungry?" He took notice of the fleshless carcass of the fish that she had eaten and the cornless cob.

"No, I'm quite full." She looked up to the sky seeing the moon was close to being in the middle. "I guess we should be on our way. I told my friend I would be back before midnight."

"You are not tired?"

"No, shall we be on our way?"

On their journey back Rin mostly talked about herself and what she's been doing since the last time he visited her. Other than making kimonos she said, "I've been helping granny Kaede out a lot. There are days when she can't get around much and I do the check ups on the expecting mothers to be and the men who have returned from war with injuries."

"Mhm, have any of the village boys found a liking to you?" He knew Rin had grown into a beauty that boys would stop in their tracks and admire her beauty.

"I guess. I don't really pay attention to them." She was waiting for the right man to come along still and ask her what she wants. "When I find the right one, I hope they allow me to make decisions sometimes, instead of them."

"What kind of decisions do you mean Rin?"

"Mhm, well...to respect me for who I am. Will they be able to provide and take care of me? I don't want to be pressured into things that are dirty within their mind. I want to be able to travel every so often to visit friends." Thinking of traveling made her smile. It brought back memories of the months that she traveled with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Anything else? Do you always want to travel? What of settling down with a family of your own?" Was it wrong for him to ask.

"Eventually, yes. Just now I want to do things for myself and maybe in a few more years I'll be ready to settle down. Speaking of family, Inuyasha and Kagome are expecting their first child later this year. You're gonna be an uncle," she smiled happily up at him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything about his brother but he did say, "the day you settle down I hope that you'll invite me to the ceremony."

It made her smile hearing him say that. She grabbed his hand and hugged his arm as they continued walking towards the ocean village. "Yes, you'll be the first one I'll be inviting. For now I want to enjoy my freedom of being single. I also want to enjoy our journey back to Edo village in the next few days."

She knew they would be together for several days. It would give them time to still get to know more about each other after not seeing each for two years. They made it to her friend's hut as Rin wished her lord, "goodnight."

* * *

Thank you Elohiniar for helping with the decision making for Rin. There are so many things that could point to her when a boy wanted to be with her. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted for this. I'll post again soon.


End file.
